Une part d'ombre
by Nawaki-Chan
Summary: Il y a parfois des secrets qui se doivent d'être révélés. La peur les fait taire mais la culpabilité de perdre quelqu'un de cher à son cœur nous fait douter de nous-mêmes. ( un peu de YURI de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal ;) "Sakuhina" )


Auteur: **Nawaki-Chan**

Titre: **Une part d'ombre**

Genre: **Romance/ Hurt-Conform**

Couple: **Sakuhina**

Rating: **T**

NDA: **Coucou tout le monde ^^ me revoilà pour un ****nouvel**** OS et pour une fois j'ai fait un ****Yuri ;) il y en ****a**** tellement peu que j'étais obligé d'en faire un sur ce couple que j'apprécie beaucoup !**

**Je me suis inspiré de la scène de la saison 4, épisode 2 de Skins avec le couple ****Naomily et bien évidemment l'écriture de cet OS avait été pour moi très ****motivante**** ;) ( ****rassurez-vous****, je n'ai pas recopié ****l'histoire****...****loin de là, j'ai juste utilisé la scène , le scénario et de moi. ) j'ai aussi écrit ce texte en écoutant **  
**Whitecap Window - Fat segal ( petite référence de musique :p )**

**J'ai fait une correction mais je pense qu'il y a encore quelque faute :( Donc ****pourriez-vous**** me ****pardonner**** ? :') **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ( la petite réplique ****d'I****. ****Y, je l'avais prise dans un livre et j'ai adoré donc je l'ai mise^^ ) **

OooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooO

**Une part d'ombre**

« Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons erré dans une forêt obscure à la recherche d'une sortie. Si nous avions abandonné nos corps aux ténèbres, le froid nous aurait gelé le cœur et peut être que nous aurions fini par ne plus rien ressentir.

Et malgré tout...malgré tout, je veux croire qu'un jour nous réussirons à nous échapper de cette sombre forêt...

Et que les rayons du soleil qui dansent à travers les feuilles...

Parviennent jusqu'à nos corps gelés. »

I.Y

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

Parfois, il y a cet amour qui nous consume.  
Notre cœur est pris dans une étreinte de souffrance et de douleur.  
Notre âme nous crie de ne pas aimer plus que la raison nous l'interdit et puis notre corps, lui, il brûle d'envie, il brûle d'amour.  
Nous avons besoin de cette étreinte pour vivre parmi les anges.  
Car là-haut, le paradis nous appelle mais notre amour est un péché qui nous calcine encore et toujours. Si tentateur, si malsain mais si plaisant.  
Une drogue constante qui fait chavirer nos sens.  
Elle délivre nos rêves, elle nous délivre du mal autant qu'elle nous plonge dans la pénombre.

Et puis...elle est si belle et semble si fragile. Ses yeux perdus observent la mer et tellement de sentiments s'y reflète. Immobile et svelte, son visage fin et pâle n'a aucune expression. Elle est là, comme un ange attendant le trépas dans une robe blanche qui la rend toujours plus magnifique et pure. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottent dans les airs, dansant avec le vent qui tourbillonne en l'emprisonnant dans une douce étreinte d'ombre et de lumière.

L'amour.

Un néant constant si doux, si tendre mais tellement malheureux.  
Des promesses dites sous un clair de lune, abusives et mensongères.  
Des cris de rage, des pleurs amers et une unique larme cristalline qui se délivre sur une peau blême et meurtrie.  
Oh...si je pouvais me perdre dans ces plaisirs délicieux.  
Si je pouvais me noyer dans cet afflux merveilleux.  
Je périrai sous ce mal-être qui me brûle autant qu'il me refroidit.  
Des sentiments incertains, contradictoires puis ces émotions si maladives.  
Je me perds dans la déchéance et le désespoir.

Mon cœur chavire et se tord d'amour. Une chaleur bienveillante vit au creux de mes sens. Je la sens montée en moi dans le feu de mon âme. Les larmes me montent aux yeux tellement ce sentiment est fort et intense. Mes petits poings se serrent et je passe une de mes mains sur mon visage, je prends mes cheveux et observe cette étrange couleur qui leur donne se teint si unique. Je descends mes mains en frôlant chaque parcelle de mon corps sous ce coucher de soleil. Mes gestes se crispent et je tords les plis de ma robe verte. Je tombe à genoux.

Je suis une femme qui se perd dans les ténèbres.

Cette détresse constante me détourne de ce monde qui me semble si fade.  
Périr par tes mots, périr par ton regard, périr entre tes bras.  
Je meurs chaque jour à tes côtés.  
Douces lèvres, si tendres. Capture moi, emprisonne-moi.  
Tué moi, bon Dieu, tué moi avant que je périsse par amour.  
Mon esprit est prisonnier dans les abimes de mon être.  
Je tombe peu à peu.  
Je meurs

Elle avance d'un pas puis un autre. Son doux regard se voile de tristesse.  
L'amertume me guette et transperce le silence par mes pleurs amers.  
Ne puis-je rien faire face à mes erreurs ?  
La culpabilité ronge ma conscience, elle se noie dans un océan de douleur.  
J'exhale et chuchote mes péchés. Elle écoute et tourne la tête.  
Une seule larme coule sur sa joue blafarde, elle me regarde et peut-être oserai-je simplement la toucher...juste une fois...une dernière fois.

Pourquoi aie-je joué ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression d'être en suspens entre la terre et le ciel. Mon corps est là, ébréché par la douleur et mon esprit divague. Je suis écrasée sur le sol, me dégradant tel un ange face à toi. Je meurs peu à peu et pourtant une autre partie de moi veut rester dans ce monde rouillé par la déchéance. La réalité est une affliction qui ne cesse jamais, rien est beau, rien n'est parfait. Ma propre bulle a trop était souillée pour qu'elle reste intacte, elle a éclaté là où ça fait mal et je suis tombée trop bas, j'ai eu beau me relever, je suis toujours allée au plus profond de ce tourment. J'ai coulé et me voilà noyée par mes propres larmes. Nous pourrions toujours tomber plus bas mais moi, je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux plus de ça. Je t'ai trahi mais je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement

Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, mon amour.

Je pense aux souvenirs de nous deux... Pourquoi sont-ils devenues si douloureux ma princesse ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mourir alors que je vis encore ? Est-ce ma punition ? Je voudrais te dire cette vérité qui s'acharne et me tétanise. Si tu savais... Est-ce que tu me pardonnerais ?  
Je pense à nous deux. Tu es si belle dans cette robe et je t'observe encore et toujours. Je ne peux que t'aimais davantage, dans ta pureté et ta gentillesse qui avait, jadis, soigner mon âme. Ils avaient beau nous blâmer...nous nous aimions à s'en faire mal.

J'ai mal...

Mes longs cheveux roses avaient caressés ton corps frêle qui tremblait de plaisir. Je touchais du bout de mes doigts la douceur de ta peau frôlant chaque parcelle de ton épiderme. J'avais regardée tes yeux embués de plaisir sous mon regard émeraude. Je t'embrassais amoureusement, glissant mes mains jusqu'à ta taille, puis vers ton bassin que j'avais mis contre le mien. Tu avais gémi entre mes lèvres.

Mon cœur battait des milles là-dedans, j'avais les jambes tremblantes et la chaleur qui me montait. il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait me faire cet effet. L'eau qui se trouvait dans tes yeux formait des petites étoiles qui scintillait. Des larmes ? Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Ce n'était que lorsque l'une d'elles avait coulé sur ta joue où je me m'étais penché pour la cueillir avec mes lèvres. Tu souriais comme un enfant heureux. J'avais posé ma tête au creux de ta poitrine me berçant de ta respiration et de chaque battement de ton cœur. Je me souviens t'avoir serrée si fortement mon ange...j'avais tellement peur de te perdre.

Un agréable rêve n'est pas ? Voilà ce que mes souvenirs me murmurent à l'oreille.  
Réel...réel me répétai-je...oui, ils étaient réels mais si douloureux qui semblent aujourd'hui factices.  
Et puis, je te regarde toujours et tu sembles disparaître peu à peu dans l'ombre.  
Les vagues tapent contre les falaises et seul le bruit de la mer et du vent comble notre échange silencieux. Tu avances encore et encore jusqu'à être au bord de la falaise et je me crispe entièrement en gémissant ma détresse et en t'implorant du regard.

- Hinata ! M'écriai-je en tendant le bras, suppliant mes jambes sans vie de me porter vers toi.

- Pardonne-moi Hinata ! Je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi...

- Tu as tout gâché, chuchota-t-elle en pleurant. Tu ne veux prendre soin de personne...c'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte Sakura...

Je la voyais observer le vide pendant quelques instants puis son visage se releva regardant vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le vent continuait de faire flottaient ses longs cheveux alors qu'elle se tournait davantage face à la mer et au tracé de lumière émit par le soleil qui mettait en contraste les couleurs du paysage

-Je pourrais être morte dans un second. Chuchota-t-elle en fixant le vide.

Ma tête faisait un geste de négation et ma main se mit sur ma bouche pour ravalaient mes sanglots qui se faisaient encore plus fort.

-Tout est si...fragile, gémit-elle en pleurant davantage. Tu y as déjà fait attention ?

Ma main qui était sur ma bouche descendit jusqu'à mon coup se crispant à ma gorge à m'en faire mal, mais la douleur n'était rien face à ses mots. Elle était toujours dos à moi tremblante et immobile.

-Nous étions spéciales. Fini t-elle par dire en se détournant.

Elle me fixa quelques instants d'un regard tellement triste que mon cœur s'était tordu dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire, devais-je tout lui dire ? Ou risquer de la perdre à tout jamais. Elle fait un pas vers l'avant pour partir mais je la retiens par le bras, elle me regarde dans une expression d'incompréhension. Je la touche de la boue des doigts caressant son épiderme et elle mit sa main sur la mienne pour arrêter mon geste.

-J'avais peur, chuchotai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hinata.

-Tu m'as menti ! Cria-t-elle pour la première fois. Tu m'as menti Sakura ! Tu ne fait que mentir depuis le début et regardes ou on en est ! Sommes-nous encore simplement un couple ? Est-ce qu'un fiasco pour toi ? Est-ce que tu m'as au moins aimée un seul instant ! Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends vraiment pas . Tu avais l'air...si sincère. Pourquoi m'avoir fait cela ? Pourquoi tu détruis tout !Tu m'as trompée ! Tu l'as délaissée et elle en est morte !

Je l'interromps brusquement en plaquant mes lèvres aux siennes. Je n'arrive pas à masquer la déception et la douleur qui explosent en moi. Mes lèvres tremblent. Je l'embrasse et la passion que j'y mets me surprend moi la première. Ses lèvres sont douces et sucrées, ne sentant aucune résistance de sa part, je décide de faire entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Cet antre chaud qui me fait frissonner entièrement faisant vibrer mon âme.

Tout mon corps répond à cet appel à la débauche, surtout lorsqu'elle approfondit, lorsque je sens ses lèvres prendre les miennes avec envie. Je frémis en sentant ensuite sa langue contre la mienne, timide et effrayée, pendant que ma main s'aventure vers sa nuque et que l'autre glisse vers sa taille. Mais avant que je ne puisse me rendre là, avec l'intention de la rapprocher de mon corps, elle met sa main sur ma poitrine et me repousse.

-A-Arrête. Ne fait pas ça.

-Écoute-moi s'il te plaît ! M'énervai-je sans pouvoir me contrôler. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hinata !

-Comment pourrai-je te croire encore Sakura ? Tu m'as fait tellement de mal. Je t'aimais tellement et je...je n'arrive même pas à te détester. Je suis pitoyable, ils avaient raison finalement...je suis pathétique.

-Ne dit pas ça ! Criai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Ne dit plus jamais ça ! Tu es tout sauf pitoyable et pathétique. Ne change jamais Hinata... Ne deviens pas comme eux parce que ces personnes-là, n'en valent pas la peine. Ils détruisent des vies et ils ne s'en soucient même pas.

-Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait, chuchotai-je en faisant couler une larme. Ils nous ont détruits Hinata, le chemin est toujours le même, mais tu as choisi d'explorer une voie différente. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la bonne ou la mauvaise, car pour moi ces deux idées n'existent pas, il n'y a que la route que nous décidons de prendre selon nos choix du moment. Nous avançons dans la conscience, c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas à te dire si tu as raison dans ton analyse de mon cas, c'est ce que tu ressens pour maintenant et c'est ta libertée de l'exprimer, de le croire. Je sais que pour toi, dans le maintenant, cette évaluation est juste et réelle. Qui suis-je pour te contrarier, puisque tu veux le voir ainsi ?

De mon côté, j'accepte de regarder encore une fois en moi et de mettre en question ma sincérité, j'accepte encore une fois de voir si je suis une aveugle qui s'ignore, Dieu sait que ce n'est pas la première fois que je regarde en moi ni la dernière. J'ai toujours été le reine des remises en questions de moi-même, le moindre doute que je peux avoir blessée quelqu'un par mes actions me pousse à regarder en moi. Ça fait partie de mon état d'être humaine de me sentir touchée quand quelqu'un me dit que je lui ai fait du mal.

Mais bon... ça, c'est à moi, j'accepte donc de voir si je suis vraiment celle qui fuit la réalité. Je prendrai ce qui est à moi et je laisserai ce qui ne l'est pas. Je suis la seul juge de moi-même, si jugement il y a. Au moins, dans cette vie, j'ai fait un peu de progrès dans le sens de ne pas rester accroché trop longtemps sur le blâme des autres, surtout, ne pas me faire croire que tout est de ma faute... Il y a au moins ça de pris... ou d'appris.

Parce que je t'ai mentit Hinata mais c'était pour te protéger et Ino...est morte pour ça. Fini-je par dire en caressant son épaule.

Hinata qui m'écoutait depuis le début d'un regard attentif me fixa de nouveau les yeux écarquillé me criant un « Quoi ? » grimaçant d'incompréhension et plusieurs émotions passèrent dans ses yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire Sakura.

-Je vais te dire ce qui c'est réellement passé mais il ne faut pas que tu m'interrompes d'accord ? Demandai-je d'une voix douce.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et je lui pris les mains frôlant avec mon pouce sa peau chaude et frêle. Quelques instants après je la pris dans mes bras nous assaillant face à la mer. Le soleil s'était couché et quelque contraste de lumière nous éclairait encore. Je ressentais cette chaleur qui nous entourait et mon cœur était en vrac dans ma poitrine prête à tout dévoiler, exilant _ma part d'ombre_.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

-C'était il y a quelque temps, commençais-je d'une voix tremblante, je ne sais plus vraiment quand cela s'était-il passé mais je préfère ne pas savoir. Les souvenirs peuvent parfois être flous et...douloureux.

Ino est moi étions amies depuis la maternelle. Elle était devenue ma meilleure amie avec le temps. C'était une fille très fragile psychologiquement derrière son air rebelle. Quand nous nous sommes mis en couple, elle avait commencé à changer.

Elle fumait, elle buvait de l'alcool puis elle avait fini par se droguait trainant tard la nuit dans les rues, se donnant aux premiers venus et je ne savais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça...j'étais complètement impuissante face à sa détresse que je ne comprenais pas. Je t'aimais tellement que j'avais fini par l'oublier mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. J'ai voulu l'aider mais des gens se sont interposés. Pour eux je n'étais qu'une sale gouine, une brouteuse, une sale lesbienne.

À mes mots, ma gorge se serra et une larme coula sur ma joue serrant davantage Hinata qui était resté dans mes bras.

- Je ne pouvais rien faire, continuai-je, les gens étaient exécrables avec moi et Ino. Elle m'avait tourné le dos mais toi tu as été à mes côtés et ma part de solitude c'était envoler dans mon amour envers toi.

Quelques semaines après alors que j'étais seul chez moi, Ino était venu m'avouait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sans moi, qu'elle ne supporter plus cette solitude qui l'avait envahi chaque jour et qu'elle m'aimait à en crevait et que me voir avec toi la rendait malade mais si elle n'avait rien dit avant c'est parce qu'elle respectait mon choix et qu'elle voulait simplement que je sois heureuse. Parce qu'elle était aussi ton amie.

Après cette révélation, Ino était repartis sans rien dire d'autre et quelques jours plus tard, je l'avais appelée avec mon portable pour lui donner un rendez-vous pour que l'on mette les choses au clair.

Mais quand je suis arrivée, elle s'est directement jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser et sur le coup je l'ai laissée faire, trop surprise pour l'arrêtée puis je l'ai repoussée en disant que ce n'était pas possible entre nous. Que je t'aimais et que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, que pour moi, elle n'était que ma meilleure amie et que je n'avais qu'une grande affection envers elle. Mais avant qu'elle me réponde, sa bande d'amis était arrivé et tout est partit en vrille en quelques second.

J'avais compris à ce moment-là...qu'il était loin d'être nos amis.

J'avais appris ce jour-là que Kiba était tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il n'avait pas supporter que je sorte avec toi...il ne supporter pas que tu sois amoureuse d'une autre fille. Kiba avait commencé à me battre. Il avait mis tellement de rage dans ses coups que j'en avais eu le souffle coupé, j'avais entendu les cris d'Ino pour qu'il arrête. Il me tapait là ou les blessures ne pouvaient pas se voir. Ce soi-disant ami n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfoiré et Ino s'était interposé parce qu'elle ne supporter plus mes pleurs d'agonies et de souffrance. Et puis en quelque second tout avait changé...je ne voyais plus rien, tout était flou et brumeux. Ils nous avaient tapés, insulté et ils avaient commencé à nous déshabiller et puis...

je fis une pause en soufflant pour soulager ma gorge qui me brulait. Mon corps était crispé et des soubresauts faisaient trembler mon corps. Hinata voulu se retourner mais j'avais arrêtée son geste en l'embrassant sur la tempe pour lui montrer que je devais continuer, elle acquiesça silencieusement avec la tête

- Ils nous ont violés, murmurai-je.

Ino et moi sommes restés dans le silence absolument et nous en souffrions énormément. Mais Ino était seul face à ça...alors que moi je t'avais auprès de moi. Mais... Mais ce n'est pas tout parce que Kiba t'avait dit que je te trompais avec elle en sachant que je ne dirai rien sous sa menace. J'avais commencée peu à peu à te perdre et Ino s'était fait rejeter par sa famille en ayant su notre fausse liaison et eux qui étaient homophobes l'ont mise à la rue du jour au lendemain en étant à peine majeur sans avoir fini ses études. Un jour j'étais allée lui rendre visite car elle s'était installée chez Tenten le temps qu'elle trouve un travail et un appartement. Mais ce jour-là, je...je me souviens encore de son visage.

Je gémis en mettant mon visage dans le coup d'Hinata et elle me prend dans ses bras telle une mère protégeant son enfant. Elle me chuchote des mots doux et réconfortants en me caressant le visage et en m'embrassant avec tendresse. Je l'embrasse en retour collant mon front contre le sien et après quelques seconds je reprends mon récit épouvantable en tremblant toujours autant mais la présence d'Hinata me rassurait et allégeait ma souffrance actuelle.

-Elle s'était suicidée en s'ouvrant les veines...soufflai-je amèrement. Elle avait laissé une lettre et je...je l'ai toujours sur moi encore aujourd'hui.

Je prends la lettre de ma poche et l'ouvre délicatement. Mes yeux sont embués de larmes et je commence à la lire d'une voix douce en me remémorant mes souvenirs avec elle.

« Sakura, cette lettre est dédiée à toi parce que tu sais surement ce qui nous lient toute les deux.

Je sais surement que tu m'en veux, je sais surement que tu me détestes pour t'avoir abandonnée lâchement. Mais je ne pouvais plus continuer. Je ne pouvais simplement plus parce que beaucoup de gens me traiteront de lâche et d'autres diront que je suis courageuse et peut-être que toi, tu croyais encore en moi.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de foutre ma vie en l'air. J'avais l'impression de tout raté... est d'être moi-même une ratée et de ne pas avoir ma place dans ce monde. J'observais ces gens heureux autour de moi alors que j'étais seul et triste. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça fait de ne pas être aimée ?

Mon père, ma mère, ma famille toute entière m'abandonnant seul face au monde.  
J'ai vu dans leur regard le dégout, et la...haine.  
Oh... Sakura...dit moi pourquoi les gens nous détestent autant ? Et pourquoi suis-je si différente ? Les gens blâmes ce monde d'être trop souvent peuplés de personnes banales et identiques, sans personnalité et quand nous ne sommes pas comme les autres...la société nous rejette comme...des merdes.

Ils nous pointent du doigt, il nous ignore puis quand nous croyons que tout cela est fini, ils reviennent pour encore enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie...putain, tu ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point ça fait mal. Les mots sont tellement douloureux, j'ai fini par me détester moi-même. Je me détruisais chaque jour, je me détestais tellement que j'avais besoin de ce mal pour montrer à quel point j'étais détestable, les gens me prenaient de haut, je leur faisais pitiés...

Je t'aimais sincèrement Sakura et plus que tout au monde et te voir heureuse avec Hinata me suffisait à être heureuse moi aussi. Il suffisait simplement de voir ton sourire pour illuminer ma journée. Et je ne regrette pas ces temps passés à tes côtés, ayant été ton ange gardien mais j'avais échouée à ma tache.  
Je me sens tellement coupable pour ce jour-là...tout ce qui c'était passé était ma faute, j'avais tellement mal...tellement mal de te voir en pleurs te serrant désespérément à moi comme seuls issus de ton chagrin.

Il y a quelques jours j'ai appris que j'étais tombée enceinte. La simple raison de porter l'enfant d'un violeur m'avait horrifiée mais cette enfant...lui, il n'avait rien fait pour méritait la haine et la débauche. J'avais été rejeter par ma famille, rejetée de cette société. Me noyant dans la tristesse et la culpabilité. Criant de rage contre ce destin qui s'acharnait contre moi, me détruisant toujours plus chaque jour. Alors j'ai décidée de partir Sakura.

Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi et comprends moi.  
J'avoue fuir la vie.  
Mais la vie me fait peur, la vie m'abandonne.  
Et je suis encore seul dans cette pièce sombre.  
Seul à attendre la mort. »

Hinata me regardait les yeux remplis de larmes. Mon cœur était déchiré par la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. J'avais dû lire cette lettre plus d'une centaine de fois mais elle me rendait toujours aussi triste. Je la comprenais bien sûr...comment pourrai-je ne pas la comprendre...  
La douleur était tellement forte que j'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mon corps. Un flottement désagréable et une soudaine compression dans ma cage thoracique. Moi aussi je ressentais de la mélancolie dans cette _part d'ombre_.

- Les secrets sont parfois lourd à porter Hinata, dis-je en levant ma tête vers le ciel étoilé, tu as peut-être raison finalement...c'est peut-être ma faute si elle est morte...après tout, c'est à cause de l'amour qu'elle avait envers moi qu'Ino s'est suicidée. Tout ça avait engendré son décès.

- C'est faux ! Cria-t-elle en me secouant. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! C'était son choix ! Tu n'y es pour rien Sakura !

- Je... Je sais pas.

Je la regardais de nouveaux et ses yeux reflétaient la sincérité puis mon regard se dirigea vers nos mains entremêlées puis elle me fit un doux sourire.

- Je suis tellement désolé Sakura, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je...je...

-...Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la coupai-je. J'ai gardée ce secret jusqu'à maintenant pour protéger les gens que j'aime mais tu étais la seule personne qui comptée le plus pour moi...je, je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour simplement penser à vivre sans toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre Hinata...sans toi, je pense que j'aurai rejoint Ino depuis longtemps.

- Mais tu comprends pas Sakura, grogna-t-elle, tout le monde vous a tourné le dos et...moi aussi et...et c'était à ce moment-là que vous aviez le plus besoin de nous. Je suis ignoble, je me sens tellement coupable.

- Non, non, soupirai-je, ne dis pas ça, c'était entre moi et elle. Je souffre encore tu sais...elle me manque tellement et tout ces gens qui me criaient leur dégout, disant que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était morte. Ça me fait bien rire quand j'y pense. Ils l'ont tellement traitée comme une merde, comme la pire des salopes et c'est après sa mort qu'ils me mettent tous ça sur mes épaules . Comme si...ils étaient triste pour elle. Mettant des fleurs sur sa tombe ! Parlant d'elle comme un ange parti trop tôt ! Mais pourquoi Hinata ! Pourquoi sont-ils tous si...ignorant.

- Sakura...dit-elle en serrant ma main.

- Je les déteste tellement...

Je défais ma main de son emprise et avec l'autre, je viens prendre son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement, elle gémit de surprise dans ma bouche.  
Doucement, elle se détend contre moi, et accepte le baiser pour finalement me le retourner. Ma main droite vient s'égarer sur sa joue puis sur sa nuque, rapprochant sa tête de la mienne pour plus de contacts, plus de réconfort, plus de compassion. Quand je me sépare, lentement et après quelques longues secondes, dans un doux bruit de succion, je pose mon front sur le sien et ferme les yeux, légèrement haletante. Elle me fixe à travers ses yeux acres d'un regard tellement tendre que mon cœur s'apaise dans une étreinte brulante et affectueuse.

Je deviens tellement fragile en sa présence. Sait-elle réellement l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi ? Je lui souris à mon tour en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un court baisé délicieux. Je fond.

-Sakura ? m'appelle-t-elle en susurrant mon prénom adorablement.

-Hm ?

Son regard se fit plus intense puis un rire cristallin et joyeux transperça le silence de la nuit. Son regard se fit lui aussi plus profond et elle se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

Quelques mois plus tard.

Alors ? Me demanda nerveusement Hinata derrière moi venant juste d'arrivée.

-Ils... Ils ont tous étés condamner ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant dans les bras , la faisant tournoyer, l'embrassant passionnément laissant passer toute ma joie dans se baiser volé.

-Hinata... Je suis libre ! Je suis libre Hinata ! Ino pourra enfin...reposer en paix.

_Nous sommes __libres Ino__... __Nous sommes enfin...libres. _

**Fin.**

OooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooO

**NDA : J'avoue avoir hésité à publier cet OS, le Yuri n'est pas souvent populaire sur ce fandom mais je l'ai quand même fait parce que j'aime bien le Yuri et moi qui écris d'habitude du yaoi...**

**Tout ça pour dire que c'était mon premier OS Yuri que j'écris ( j'y ai mis énormément de temps xD BEAUCOUP ^^). J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez parce que j'ai beau dire que j'écris pour moi ( ce qui est vrai) mais avoir l'avis des autres compte beaucoup pour moi car j'ai l'impression que les gens n'aiment pas ce que je fais et ça m'arrive souvent de me sous-estimer.  
**

**Si vous êtes auteur, je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre. Une petite review me ferai vraiment plaisir cher lecteur :)  
**

**À bientôt ! **


End file.
